


Baby fever

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 4x2 The Incredible Adventures of Baron Von Munchausen ... by ProxyBilly wants to have kids with Diane
Relationships: Diane Grad/Billy Kronk





	Baby fever

“Somethings on your mind if you’re being so quiet?”Diane was concerned for Billy 

“I want to start a family with you”Billy blurted out

“What brought on this?”Diane asked him 

“I saw some babies and it’s like something’s instantly clicked in my head for me”Billy says 

“You have a case of baby fever”Diane muttered


End file.
